


Mass effect Demi humans

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster People, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: A retelling of the mass effect story but with some of the human characters being monster people





	Mass effect Demi humans

_A young tanned girl with short horns on her head lay strapped to a bed with only a light shining down on her. A silhouette of someone walked up to her only for the young girl’s eyes to spy a man dressed in a white doctor’s outfit. In his hand he held a syringe ready to be injected into the girl’s body. She began to move, but the restraints held her tightly, she was not allowed to escape. The man touched her hand and stroked her hand gently._

_“Hush girl, I’ll make you better,” he said before piercing her skin with the syringe and injected the liquid it contained into her._

_She screamed out loud as her body burned. Her heart beat faster and faster._ Waking with a start a woman woke up with sweat pouring down her body and a pistol in hand pointing at nothing. Moaning she fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling above her and let go of this pistol. After a few moments she pressed her fist against her head.

“Get outta there,” she muttered before stretching out cracking her limbs. “Lights,” she said and the lights came on before she claimed out of bed.

The woman was not fully human. While she is a member of the human species there are parts of her that made her into a demi-human. A taura minotaur to be specific. But there was a major difference between her and other minotaur’s. First, her eyes were feline unlike the normal human like eyes of other Minotaur’s. She doesn’t produce milk on a yearly cycle milk, which is unusual for her kind for anyone over the age of 18 regardless if they mated or not.   
  
Because these differences are not natural she was classed as a Minotaur Chimera. A human whose genetics has more than one demi human gene within their DNA. In her case, she had Nekomata, naga and wolf DNA. This lead to heightened senses, hearing and speed. All of which minotaur’s are not known for.

Chimea’s were looked upon with pity by the rest of the human race but rarely discriminated against since they were, thankfully, rare. They were the results of trying to remove demi-human genes from the human genome, but it proved to be very, very difficult as it fundamentally changed the dna of humans. To remove demi human DNA has, for a long time, considered to be unethical and immoral. While there had been volunteers for testing the results always reminded the same, Demi human DNA could not be removed.

Sighing the minotaur got up from her bed and walked out of her room as the sun began to rise in the distance.

“Right,” she said as she looked down to see that she was half naked and closed the door. “Wake up Shepard,” she muttered to herself.

OOOOO

The refectory bustled with people as they moved around to get their breakfast. Nekomata, hudogs, centaurs, mermaids and more. Shepard walked away from the counter with a tray full of food. Twice the amount a normal human would need mostly due to her metabolism. She sat down and began to eat as one of her squad mates, Kadian, sat opposite from her.

“Moring commander,” he said politely as he sat his tray in front of her with nearly the same amount of food on as the commander.  “Sleep well?” he asked.

“What do you think?” she asked lazily as she chomped on a piece of bacon.

“Nightmares again?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “They never go away, and they never will,”

Kadian didn’t say much. He and several others in the alliance knew what happened to the commander in the past. Taken off the streets by an anti-demi human group and tested on wasn’t the best of memories or news for people to hear. Humans like to think that they are united but bad blood always reared its head every now and again. She rubbed the side of her head as she could feel another headache come on.

Just then several Asari children walked in admiring the base. Each of them lined up for breakfast asking questions. One of them pointed to Shepard.

“Look a taura,” she said and the others looked on in amazement.

“Don’t point Narelphia,” her teacher said. “Humans find it rude,”

“Sorry,” the little asari said not taking her eyes off Shepard.

“Now children, can anyone remember why some humans look different from one another?” the teacher asked.

Almost immediately one of the children hand’s shot up. “I know, I know,” she said eagerly. “Because a rock hit the planet and released a virus that changed them!”

“Very good, but humans don’t like the term virus. They prefer the term bacterium,” the teacher corrected. “The term virus implies that it’s going to be something nasty, but since they have now accepted what has happened the term virus is less then appropriate,”

As she continued to talk a voice came over the comm. “Normandy crew, prepare to disembark in 1 hour,” it said.

“Well that’s us,” Alenko said as he stood allowing his wolf tail to wave. “Let’s move,”

“Huh?” Shepard muttered as she chewed on the bone of the drumstick she just ate. “Ok,” she said standing up towering over the huhound and just followed him.

OOOOO

_"Well what about Shepard?" Asked Udina. "She was born on earth but no record of her family,"_

_"Doesn’t have one,” Anderson said as he shook his head. “She grew up on the streets, learned to look out for herself. Until she was captured by an anti-demi human group,”_

_"She saw her entire unit die on Akuze, she could have serious emotional scars,” Hackett said before adding something. “Probably less then what she experienced with that group,”_

_"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked for conformation._

_"That’s the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy,” Anderson said with authority._

_"I'll make the call."_

The conversation echoed in Anderson’s mind as Shepard walked in dressed in her black N7 armour.

“Commander Zennea Shepard reporting for duty!” she said as she stood to attention and saluted.

Anderson stood and saluted as well before offering his hand. “Good to see your doing well,”

“Thanks sir, I do my best,” she gave a weak smile. “I never expected the ship to look like this,”

“Fresh off the assembly line,” Anderson smiled as he sat down. “A combination of human and turian tech,”

“Well we did kick their asses during first contact, I mean thinking that minotaur’s and centaurs are genetically modified soldiers,” she laughed. “I mean, what were they thinking?”

The Captain smiled as well. “I remember the looks on their faces when we told them that we are the same race,” he laughed as well. “Wish I took a picture. But we do have a spectre in board to watch the maiden mission of this ship, just bare that in mind,”

“Will do sir,” she saluted before walking out of the office.   
  
As Shepard walked into the cockpit Joker was doing is final relay jump check wile a turian in red armour stood behind him. The turian, Nihlus, happened to be a well-respected spectre. The Citadel council sent him to keep an eye on the Normandy. As Zennea looked to him she got the feeling that he was up to something.

"Thrusters check, navigation check, internal emissions sink engaged, drift just under 1500k,” Joker said ash he checks the main consoles that fed him the information.

"1500 is good your captain will be pleased," Nihlus said before walking away.   
  
Joker watched him walk away until he was out of earshot then turned around " I hate that guy,” he muttered with distain.

"Nihlus gave you a complement. So, you hate him?" Kadian asked in a questioning voice.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit when you come out of the bathroom that's good,” the pilot shot back in a sarcastic tone as Shepard moved behind joker. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. So that's incredible! Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid,"

"Your paranoid the council helped fund this project they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment,” the huhound countered.

"Yeah that is the official story but only an idiot believes the official story,”

"You always expect the worst Joker,” Shepard said joining in with the discussion. "But I agree with Kadian to keep an eye on this project but a spectre they could have sent an engineer or Politian this makes no sense,”

"So, the higher ups are keeping more than they are letting on?" Joker said in concerned voice.

"Joker! Status report!" Anderson said in an angry voice over the comm link.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid,"

"Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime,"

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way,"

"He's already here, Lieutenant,” he replied in an unimpressed tone as Joker shook his head in embarrassment.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing,"

"You get that, Commander?"

"I'm on my way,” Shepard confirmed before hitting the pilot on the head and walked away.

"Is it just me or does the captain always sound mad?" Joker asked rubbing his head

 

"Only when he's talking to you Joker,” Kadian shot.

As Shepard walked down past the galaxy map she overheard navigator Presley talking to Adams in engineering. They were having argument about Nihlus. It was obvious that Presley did not trust him due to the tone of his voice. Letting them have their conversation she continued walking to the comm room.

The main CIC was big, when compared to other ships of the same class. The ship was made by both humans and turians as a joint venture between the two species as an effort for cooperation. Ever since the first contact war the two races had quite a bit of bad blood between them, all because of a turian commander firing on a human fleet who tried to reactivate a mass relay. Now the two worked together as if it never happened, which was probably for the best.

"I grew up on Eden Prime Doc it's not the kind of place spectres visit," Jenkins said as he talked to doctor Chakwas, a greying lamia.

A lamia was a half snake, half human demi human a lot going for them.  Smart and fast, they could death with quite a few situations. But they were mostly teachers and doctors due to their smarts, quickness and ability to learn quickly. Chakwas was not a special kind of lamia, but her scales and hair were showing her age.

He then saw Shepard approach them so he stood up straight and saluted. "What do you think Commander? We won't be staying long on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some action,"

"I sssincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal," Chawkas chided. "Your 'real action' usually endssss up with me patching up crew memberssss in the infirmary,"

"There is a difference between waiting to fight and wanting to," Zennea said. "Just remember a good soldier stays cool under fire and expects the unexpected,"

"Sorry Commander," the young private apologized. "But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board,"

"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say," Jenkins pointed out with a dismissive tone. "You proved yourself during the Akuze. Everyone knows what you can do,"

"You're young, Jenkins. You have a long career ahead of you. Don't make mistakes,"

"Don't worry, sir, I won't,"

"Now with that out of the way, either of you know anything about Nihlus?" the taura asked.

"I've barely sssaid a couple wordssss to him," Chakwas answered. "Ssso, we don't really know too much,"

“Well what do you know about the Spectres?"

"Only they answer directly to the Council and act as a shadow organization. Their job is to protect galactic stability,"

"Protect it at any costs," Jenkins added. "Spectres operate outside the law. Humanity's been trying to get one of us in their organization for years. You know, Commander, you would make a good Spectre!  You survived Akuze commander, they sure to have their eyes on you,”

"You've been watching too many ssspy moviessss, Jenkinsss," Chakwas sighed and rubbed her brow. "The Ssspectresss aren't interesssted in recruiting any of usss. All of this is just wild ssspeculation,"

"I’ll leave you to it, the captain is waiting for me," Shepard then said.

"Of course, commander don't let us keep you," Jenkins then said.

Zennea then turned the corner and entered the comm room. Nihlus stood in front of a screen looking at images of Eden Prime. As she came closer the turian turned to face him.

"Ah,” he said but took a moment to adjust his sight and look up at her. “Commander, I was hoping you would get here first. Gives us time to talk,” if he was intimidated by her, he did not show it.

"What about?" she asked crossing her arms looking at him up and down.

"I want to know more about this colony, we are going to, Eden prime. I her it’s something of a paradise,” he said walking up and down worried about something.

With a light sniff of the air, Zennea could tell he was worried about something but decided to hold it off for now. “Well from what I understand it’s fairly safe,”

"Yes... serene, tranquil, safe. Eden Prime is a symbol to your people. A perfect little world at the edge of your territory," he said as he turned turned around to face the screen. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" he turned faced Shepard again.

"Stop playing games, because I don't like them unless you want your head pounded into a wall. Now tell me what's going on?" she threatened flexing her muscles to make the point.

"You're quick to catch on,"

“You smell,” Zennea said as she tapped her nose. “of fear, not much but the odour is still there,”

“I heard the demi humans had a strong sense of smell, but I didn’t know it was that good,” the turian muttered.

"I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on," Anderson said as he walked up to them, after hearing the last part of their conversation.

"This mission is far more than a shakedown run,” Nihlus added

"That’s pretty obvious," Shepard said.

"The Normandy is making a covert pick-up. That's why we needed the stealth systems,"

“There has to be a reason why you didn’t tell me about this sir,”

“This comes down from the top commander, strictly need to know basis,” he said as she moved to stand next to Nihlus. “A research team on Eden prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, it was Prothean,”

That word made the minotaur’s eyes widened and she knew what that meant. “What are the details?” she asked turning to face them.

“This is big Shepard. The last time humanity found a discovery like this, it jumped out technology forward 200 years. But Eden prime doesn’t have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to take it back to the Citadel for proper study,”

“Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests Commander,” Nihlus added. “This discovery could affect all species in council space, but It’s also not the only reason I’m here,”

"Nihlus wants to see you in action. He's here to evaluate you," Anderson said.

“For what?”

"The Alliance have been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come,"

“Even after we kicked their asses on Shanxi?” she asked jokingly

"Not many could have survived what you went through on Azkue. You showed a remarkable talent to live, a particularly useful talent,” the turian said ignoring the Shanxi comment.

“Why me?” Zennea then asked. “Why not a normal human? Why a minotaur? A chimera of all things?”

“Why should those even matter?” Nihlus asked. “What you are is one type of human, I looked at all the others, even the normal ones. You are the only one who is perfect for the candicy. The others either have too little skill, will or experience to even qualify. You, however, have the skill, have the will and the experience. You qualify as a Spectre, I’m just here to make sure you live up to the expectation,”

While she didn’t fully understand the reasons she just nodded in understanding. "I hope I live up to the expectation, what’s next?”

“We should be getting…” he tried to say but Joker came over the com.

"Capitan sir we've got a problem," he said interrupting. 

"What's wrong, Joker?”

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

“Bring it up on screen,” he ordered as he faced the holoscreen with the other two walking up next to him.

The holoscreen before them changed to a recording of a battle on Eden Prime. A female soldier in white and pink armour warning of an invasion, her helmet has triangular parts indication her demi-human status. She moved up and pushed down someone telling him to ‘get down’ before firing at something. The video then showed all firing stopping as it showed something before then ends with static.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker said in a concerned voice. "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing,"

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered.

The video reversed and held at 38.5 seconds. On the image it showed something that the three has never seen before. Long tentacles extended from the main hull and it glowed with some form of red light.

“Status report!”

“20 minutes out captain, no other ships in the area,”

Anderson nodded. "Take us in Joker fast and quiet this mission just got complicated,” He said as he looked at Nihlus.

"A small strike team can make it without drawing any unwanted attention,” the turian added

Zannea looked at the image with an intense look. Something felt wrong, and whatever was going to happen it would change everything.

 

Codex:  
  
Demi-human:  
  
Demi humans are a unique part of humanity. Not a natural formation but instead the result of a bacterium that caused humans to change from normal to demi. While the bacterium is long dead, the effects are still felt in the modern day. Half of the human population are demi humans who are quite skilled and have a reputation for costing the turrians massive number of life’s during the first contact war.

When humanity entered the galactic stage, the other races thought that demi humans were some form of genetically altered slaves and soldiers. But the truth was far more surprising. While several salarians offered to try and find a cure, the offer was decided due to ethical and moral reasons.   
  
Minotaurs:  
  
Primarily a Mediterranean Demi-human, the Minotaur is from the Greek myths about a man with the head of a bull and legs of a bull. The Minotaur Demi-human is like the stories however there exists two primary types, Mythical and Irregular. Mythical describe the 'normal' look of a Minotaur with the bull head while the Irregular describes the Minotaur with horns and the lower half of a bull but with the normal head of a human. Aside from the aesthetics there is no direct difference between the two.

Female Minotaur's however tend to be like humans but around 6 feet tall with horns, tail and DD sized breasts. However, despite this they also have the abilities of the male counterparts such had enhanced strength. Female Minotaur's tend to be level headed and cool unlike the hot-headed males. One of their downsides however is the 'heat' phase that most demi-humans suffer. During this phase aside from the desire to breed, they need to be milked as their breasts produce milk during this time at large volumes that cannot be dealt with normally.

Due to their strength and toughness, Minotaurs are primarily used as heavy shock troopers and heavy weapons. Outside of combat, they are artisan masters and expert cooks.

 

Nekomata:

Commonly called Cat people, nekomata can be identified with the trademark ears on the top of their heads and a tail. Cat people tend to have a lazy attitude towards life for the most part but do quite well when ordered to. They have heightened reflexes and superior senses. Known for hunting for whatever they desire like food or knowledge. Lovable and cute, Cat people have had a long history on earth for many reasons.

 

Hue-hounds:

 

Hue hounds or Dog people are the second common Demi-humans on the planet due to their loyalty and frosty. Social and territorial to a fault unlike their Hue-cat cousins who are largely independent, Dog people tend to be more pack like and work well as teams. Unlike with Cat people, Dog people have highest smell and hearing as well as a loud voice. Just like with Cat people they have a long history on earth. They can be identified by the tails from their rears and ears on their heads.


End file.
